Existing and potential customers of enterprises routinely engage in interactions with the enterprises to enquire about products/services of interest, to resolve concerns, to make payments, to lodge complaints, etc. The interactions may be conducted over one or more interaction channels, such as a Web channel, a voice channel, a chat channel, an interactive voice response (IVR) channel, a social media channel, a native mobile application channel, and the like.
Typically, a customer may interact with several enterprises for a variety of purposes. For example, a customer may visit a Website of a banking enterprise and chat with a customer support representative to resolve a home loan related query.
In another illustrative example, the customer may instruct a virtual assistant on a mobile phone to open a native mobile application of an airline enterprise to cancel a prior reservation.
Generally, the customers are required to setup a personal account and authenticate their respective identity prior to engaging in interactions, such as a chat interaction with a customer support representative of an enterprise.
Setting up of an account or authenticating the customer identity enables the customer support representative, i.e. an agent, to assist the customer in a more efficient manner. For example, upon identifying the customer, the agent may pull-up relevant data, such as data related to past transactions, recent interactions, etc., and predict customer's intention for requesting an interaction with the enterprise. The agent may further provide suitable recommendations to the customer based on the predicted intention of the customer.
Such support, although useful, is cumbersome for the customer because the customer must remember login credentials for each enterprise with which the customer engages in an interaction. Moreover, the interfaces and options for interacting with the enterprises may differ from one enterprise to another.